bcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Scalibur
Tristan Scalibur (トリスタン スカリバー Torisutan Sukaribaa'):' is the 28th Wizard King of Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights. He was previously the captain of the Violet Orca. Appearance Tristan is a tall middle-aged man with a well toned, muscular body. distinguished by his handsome facial features and his messy, blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair is kept in a mildly long with spiky strands covering his forehead. His attire consists of a leather black shirt with a zip up golden lining in the middle and wears black pants with armored legs and heavy armored waste. He also wears armored gauntlets with a glove like fabric on the palms of the gauntlets. He finishes his high class nobility wardrobe with a dark blue cape with golden lining with a white-colored fur around the high collar while also under it to and has golden pattern around the top of the cape, it is also being held by two chains attached from one side to the other. His cape is worn in a dark fashioned color in honor of his once former squad the Violet Orca. Personality Tristan is a perceptive and collective young man. He doesn't do anything unless he has a reason, he also doesn't make a move that doesn't go to waste. He always remain respectful to everyone even towards his opponents. He has an indomitable spirit and fierce ambition that drive him through all his choices in life. He has devoted his life to his kingdom and towards the magic knights and the citizens with unwavering loyalty to protect them and that devotion inspires all the magic knights to do the same. Even as a child Tristan has always known the right thing to do and has an honorable heart, he doesn't let excuses or law stop him from doing what he thinks is right. He is known to have an obsession over magic as he loves to explore the kingdom in search of magic that he has never seen before. Usually, his childish personality emerges when he finds a new type of magic and gets excited to see it in action. Tristan also goes as far as disguising himself, so he can conduct his search without being recognized by the citizens. Due to his , Tristan also has a penchant of leaving his duty as the Wizard King or intentionally leaves while high ranking Knights are in the same room as low ranking Knights even though he is aware that they would eventually clash. Despite that, Tristan is also a very wise man with wide knowledge and experience on magic and social dynamics. In addition, Tristan does not see people based on their social standings as he treats Hino and in the same way he treats the other Knights regardless of their rankings. History Battle Prowess Magic [[Holy Magic|'Holy Magic']]:''' Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: As the Wizard King and therefore the strongest Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom, Julius possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. His Magic Power is so massive that he can perform a spell that covers the entirety of Clover Kingdom. This incredible amount of magic power he uses is what makes him so respective in the kingdom and how he is able to control such powerful mages without much effort. With the theme of his magic, the release of his magic aura appearance as a glowing white light that is said to have a sooth and relaxing feeling while also blessing his allies with holy light. Despite the calm feeling of his magic aura, Equipment